


how to save a life

by georgiehensley



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, M/M, Missing Scene, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: a 2x04-set fic in which trevor asks why philip deactivated the bomb.





	how to save a life

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really behind on this show so i'm finally trying to catch up now that a season 3 release date has been announced. and this episode gave me a lot of trevor/philip feels, so i had to write something.
> 
> also my first time writing _travelers_ fic so i hope i did the characters justice!

“why’d you deactivate the bomb?” trevor asks that night when the rest of the team has left and the warehouse is quiet, sans for the sound of philip typing at his computer. “you know it was part of the mission.”

“because i couldn't lose you.”

“the team could survive with just four members--”

“trevor--”

“and you know what happens when you disobey the director--”

“i couldn't lose you, okay!” philip snaps, turning away from his computer to look trevor in the eyes. he catches his gaze for just a moment before looking away, his hair falling forward and hiding his face. his voice lowers so that it's barely above a whisper, “i didn't want to lose you.”

“oh,” trevor says after a few moments of silence. “well, thanks to you, i won't be going anywhere anytime soon.”

“hmm,” philip says, already turned back to face his computer. trevor sighs and stands from where he’d been leaning against the tabletop, walking over and placing a hand on philip’s shoulder.

“if it helps,” he says. “i wouldn't want to lose you either.” he gives philip’s shoulder a squeeze and walks towards his bedroom. 

“so is that a thanks for saving your life?” philip calls out, causing trevor to freeze in his path. he cracks a smile and glances over his shoulder.

“thank you,” he says. philip smiles back.

“you’re welcome.”


End file.
